Musings
by mouseter
Summary: Collection of POT oneshots that may or may not be related to each other.Ratings, Pairings and Genre will change accordingly.[Chapter 1 Summary: Sakuno tries to understand why she likes Ryoma so much.]


Disclaimer: Well…dreams are for free right?

* * *

Title: "Never did Understand"  
Pairing: RyoSakuGenre: Romance/Angst (sarcastic humor)  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Sakuno tries to understand why she likes Ryoma-kun so much

* * *

"Never Did Understand"

* * *

Sakuno never did understand what attracted her to Echizen Ryoma. If it was only for his looks, then she could've also liked the rest of the regulars who were all good-looking in their own way. Even Inui-senpai is quite cute without his glasses because he looked less intimidating. They were much taller, not to mention more…er, sociable. Even if the flocks of older female students constantly surrounding them were quite intimidating.

Though it's not like approaching Ryoma was much different. The only significant difference was that, they were not much taller than her. She'd definitely have a higher chance of winning, if by some crazy moment, they decided to battle it out for the love of their prince. Or so her best friend, Tomo-chan, says. Not that she'd participate in such a violent and silly thing. Walking to school unscathed everday was a challenge for her already , much more if it would be a wild catfight. But she couldn't say the same for the rest of his fangirls. She was willing to bet her braided pig-tails  
( that she dearly loved and had taken cared of, ever since she knew how) for that. Not that she gambled.

It was also impossible for her to like him for his attitude. He was unbelievably blunt and much too frank for (your) comfort...

Sighs…Okay, so she was stretching it. Echizen Ryoma is downright rude and every inch of a brat. Probably because in America, where he grew up, everyone was direct and frank, no beating around the bush. No sugar coated words or flowery speeches. Not even a bat of an eyelash as he delivers the blow. A reason why she couldn't help but pity his opponents most of the time when they were subjected to his infamous catchphrase. She should now. He said it to her face about her cooking.

If she were to liken him to something, he'd probably be a sandpaper of the highest quality. Because he's sure to rub you the wrong way. You've got to admit that his personality wasn't exactly the smoothest if not rough.

Sure, he meant well. But was it really necessary for him to say it to your face? Or at least say it subtly? Because it hurts. A lot. Sure, you'd be motivated to work harder so he won't have any reason to give you a stinging, nonchalant remark ever again. But couldn't he have made the blow less painful? The type that you won't be left crying, wounded, bleeding and useless because your pride and heart had been pounded into powder and is currently hibernating six feet under the ground. The type that you don't have to wallow in self-pity and make you feel like you have a terrible toothache sweets, a really bad case of the flux armed with the ever bad timing of menstrual cramps stomach all rolled into one.

If there was something she admired in Ryoma, it would be his passion and fighting spirit that never fails to show in every tennis game. Not once had she seen him give up without a fight. He was never intimidated no matter how strong, scary and bigger his opponents seem to be. He always pulls through and shows that he's better. He was brave, courageous and confident. Getting up and still fighting till the end even if the odds are seemingly against him. Nothing can stop him once he sets his mind to it. Because he symbolizes everything she wanted to be but could never be. Because he was someone that a commoner like her could never have.

Sakuno never did understand what attracted her to Echizen Ryoma.

O-W-A-R-I

* * *

A/N: Now that's done! This was written in the spur of the moment. So gomen for the wrong spellings, typos and grammar errors. I hope I've improved. Comments, reviews, and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Flame if you want, so long as you make sense.

Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
